


P5R OC Showtime

by LittleWingedKuriboh



Series: "I found Saki Sanobashi" but it's various AUs [2]
Category: Persona 5, Saki Sanobashi - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWingedKuriboh/pseuds/LittleWingedKuriboh
Summary: basic summary from a reddit comment I made, might make an actual short story scene out of it later, who knows
Series: "I found Saki Sanobashi" but it's various AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044633





	P5R OC Showtime

It's set in the bathroom and she's leaning over the sink, the screen goes black for a few seconds w/ red text that basically says she "can't do it" and asks the enemy to hold her down. At the invitation to kill, the Shadow comes running, and Saki says "Got you!" and springs back up and smashes the Shadow's head into the wall, causing it to fall to the ground. She gets on her knees and violently scratches its neck open, saying something like "I'll kill you!" or "I feel so alive!"


End file.
